


Stasis

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you really want this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stasis

"Do you really want this?"

 _Or are you just trying to tell yourself you do?_ He hears it as clearly as if she'd said it aloud, because it's the noose that's hung there since they started this. He closes his eyes, and Haley's face flashes there for a moment; he takes a breath, and now he sees the hard expression she wears every time he comes for Jack.

She's not about to forgive him; he's not sure he can forgive her, either, if he's honest with himself. He needs this, to start over, to stop asking himself what if and stop questioning everything he ever did and didn't do. Hindsight won't help him; all it's going to do is kill whatever chance he has now.

So he takes another breath and looks her in the eye.

"Yes."

She doesn’t look convinced; he doesn't blame her, so he adds quietly, "We'll begin again."

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated_.


End file.
